Wow Baby!
by Teresafizzle
Summary: A Delena story. Lots of love. Damon and Elena have been dating for year then .. A Baby!Wait what?
1. Chapter 1

Now I know why nobody likes Delena need to know the back story I right?Tell me I have it readly!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry I'm super sick.I have !

* * *

A/N Damon and Elena have been dating for 1 is 17 still in school then something weird how spoiled Delena is.

ElenaPov

Damon and I have been dating for 1 year. Stefan is a friend not anything weird. Stefan and Caroline are a thing, I am happy for them. I have been throwing up a lot so I'm going to the nurse. Yesterday I threw up all over Caroline and her new pink dress! I'm walking down the hall then right to the nurses office.

"Hello Elena whats wrong?" Miss Matilda asked

"Uh I have been throwing up 3 times a day." I said

"O-k, can you take this?Please." She ask giving me a pregnancy test. I looked up confused.

I ran out side and called Damon.I told him to pick me up. While I was waiting I thought 'Damon said it was impossible.' Finley Damon came.

He put me in the car.

"Elena is everything okay?" Damon asked

"Uh, I think." I stuttered.

"What does that mean?!" he asked curiously.

"Well" I toke a breath " I went to the nurse because I've been throwing up a I told her she gave me this." I said showing him the test. He ran two red lights.

"DAMON TALK TO ME!" I yell

We were at the boarding house in ten seconds. Damon helped me out of the car.

"That can't happen unless."He said looking at me.

" And why would I do that!?"I yelled

"Just checking " He said rolling his eyes.

I ran up the stairs to the nearest bathroom. And I peed on the damn thing. I looked down and saw the test was positive. I nearly fainted.

"Elena are you okay?" He said popping up behind me.

He must have seen the test because the next thing he said was proof.

"How did that happen ?" Damon yelled

"And you don't know?" I said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wrote the first one I fell in love with I'm like gonna write 30 chapties.

* * *

Damon is still not think that I'm you know so he went out to get more tests. I went to get my pocketbook inside last twilight. Then I froze and thought I don't want my baby to eat its way out of me! Then my phone started to ring.

"Hello Elena speaking." I said

"Elena Jenna almost got killed by a vampire!" Rick yelled

"Oh no, bring her over right Now!" I Yelled panicking

***TWO HOURS LATER***

I just told Jenna about vampires she freaked. When I told her what me and Damon did then she grabbed two stakes and tried to kill Damon! I swear I busted out laughing! Before she hit Damon Rick grabbed her by the wast.

"So, is someone gonna tell me what just happened" a voice said. I wiped my head to the left it was Jeremy.

"Well let Elena tell you." Damon said backing away from me.

"Ya, real manly Damon. Well I'm pregnant!" I said

Jeremy sat on the steps there in shock. Damon and I went home. By the way I live in the boarding house. When we got there a question popped up in my mind baby names.

"Damon" I said

"Yes my sweet Elena?" He said smirking at me.

"Baby names." I said siting down on the sofa. I grabbed a pen and note-book.

"O-k, I start Ethan or Violet." He said happily

"Uh, Ian or Penelope " I said

"Chantal or Alan" He said

"Oh I got it Delena!" I yelled

"Perfect can you write it Dalena." Damon said triing to snach the note book away from me.

What a week!

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovelies. Little info Elena is six months in her pregnancy. I haven't updated in a while. Soo Sorry.

* * *

No POV

(Just for now)

Damon heard light humming sound. When he got to the fridge he saw Elena cross-legged on the floor. She was stuffing her mouth with strawberry ice cream with pickles and blood.

Elena POV

I heard foot steps creeping up on me.

"What are you doing?!" Damon voice said

The ice cream fell all over the floor. "Damon what the hell!" I whisper yelled

"What? I did you a favor. Why are you up its 2:00 in the morning. Your supposed to be my princess of darkness. Remember?"

"I was hungry and hot so I am killing two birds with one stone. And I will avenge my ice cream."I said in fury.

"Damon please can you make me some pancakes." I begged giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Damon sighed in defeat. I smiled at my victory. I jumped on to the sofa and toke out Twilight Breaking dawn. As I read a growing fear that my baby will eat her or his way out of me. What if I die?

"Damon?" I said

"Yes" He said cooking my yummy pancakes.

"Do you think that the baby will kill me like in twilight?" I asked

"You have to stop reading that crap. Its putting thoughts in your head."He told me.

"Here your pancakes." He said giving me a plate of three half burned pancakes.

"I have a feeling that you never made pancakes." I said holding back my giggle.

"Um uh"

"Never mind." I said

I downed my pancakes.

"Damon do you know what day it is." I asked

"Monday?" He said

"No" I looked at him disappointed

"Then what is it?" He asked he knew he was ticking me off.

"The Day We Find Out The Gender!" I shouted

* * *

Super short next one is gonna be longer.


End file.
